


The Consequences of Staring at Potter's Arse

by persephoneapple



Series: Harry Potter Fests [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Community: hd_erised, Dancing, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Ministry Balls, Minor Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Multiple, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: When Pansy sees that Draco is once again staring at Potter at a Ministry ball, she makes it her mission to get them together.





	The Consequences of Staring at Potter's Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/gifts).



> To the lovely lyonessheart, I do hope you enjoy this fic. Thanks to the mods, my beta D, and a very happy holiday season to all.

The Ministry Yule Ball was as boring as Pansy had thought it would be. There were far too many egotistical people in ill-fitted clothes sitting around them talking about their job like it was the most important one in the world. She almost regretted coming here, but when Draco had offered her the chance to attend as his plus one, she had immediately accepted. Blaise had abandoned her to go on a business trip to Japan and would not return for another week. That left her alone in their home with only her mother for company and that was never a good idea. If Pansy heard one more word about how her unborn daughter would change her life, Pansy was going to scream.

"You're looking at Potter's arse again, darling," Pansy said softly, wondering if Draco was even paying attention. All night long she had seen the way Draco's gaze would wander over to where Potter and his friends were sitting, laughing and getting drunker as time passed.

Draco scoffed. "I'm doing nothing of the sort, Pansy. Has your pregnancy made you daft? You must be seeing things." Draco's grey eyes tried to look intimidating, but it was ruined by how red his cheeks were. 

"Careful, Draco, or I might change my mind about making you Zinnia's godfather."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said. "Besides, who would you ask? Theo despises children and Gregory is scared of them. You know I'm the only sensible choice."

"I'm not sure about that now. You claim to be sensible, yet you won't even go talk to Potter, even after making cow eyes at him all evening."

That caught Draco's attention faster than any hex sent his way and he choked on the sip of wine he was about to swallow. A flick Pansy's wand Vanished the wine before it could stain his clothes. "I did not make cow eyes at Potter!" he said, scowling at the few people who had looked over at them upon hearing his outburst. 

Pansy sat up straighter in her chair. "Of course not. And I do not have Blaise's demon child growing inside of me. But we both know that's not true. I see you looking over every time you hear Potter laugh. Or watch him as he talks to the Minister or anyone else that catches his attention."

"I have to look at Potter, Pansy. He's my boss and he might need to instruct us on an assignment at any given moment."

Pansy might have believed Draco a few years ago when he had first started Auror training, but she knew better now. "You know, for being one of the smartest people in our year at Hogwarts, that's a weak excuse. Try again."

Draco sighed. "Look, Pansy, I don't know what you are trying to do, but I want you to stop." Draco pressed his lips together in a thin line and stared back at her.

From previous experience Pansy knew that it would be best if she dropped the conversation. Draco would not outright ignore her, but any conversation they had would be stilted and very one-sided. However, she would not completely drop the conversation. She just needed more time to find a different approach.

Pansy dropped her napkin on top of her plate and stood. "I'm bored. Let's dance."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Are you sure you're fine with dancing?"

The glare that Pansy gave Draco could have broken any other man. Draco didn't even flinch. "I may be pregnant, but you've had several glasses of wine so we'll both be on equal footing." She offered her hand and waved it in front of his face until Draco sighed but took her hand.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Pansy looked at the guests around her. The majority of them were appalled that either one of them were there tonight. However, they seemed to be angrier with Draco and she could see that several guests were pointing at him with scowls on their faces.

Draco placed one hand on her back and held on tightly to the other. It was an awkward fit, as Pansy's belly prevented her from being too close to Draco, but they knew the steps to this particular dance by memory and managed just fine. Draco's clenched jaw and ram-rod back were the only indication that he knew people were talking about them.

That was not right. Once Draco had been given a second chance after the war, he had changed his life. He had given much of his fortune away even after the Wizengamot had taken a huge chunk for war reparations. The _Daily Prophet_ had speculated that Draco was buying his way to forgiveness, but had to find a new angle when, after helping rebuild Hogwarts, Draco had surprised them all when he signed up to become an Auror.

No one ever expected him to survive the first year of training, much less complete the programme with high marks. 

Even though three years had passed, it seemed that the public still didn't trust him.

Before Pansy could take her wand out and hex a woman who had clearly said _Death Eater scum_ , Draco spun her around and she saw Harry Potter. Although he was listening to the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, his green eyes were following them around as they danced.

No, that wasn't right, Pansy thought, they were following Draco.

Harry Potter, one of heros of the war, had changed. His once unruly hair was shorter and more manageable. He had filled out, no doubt due to Auror training, and was not as scrawny as he had been at Hogwarts. Someone, Granger perhaps, had managed to fit him into a tailored suit that showed off his best features. He looked much put together for someone who had managed to win a war with dumb luck.

Potter was also single. He never got back with Ginny Weasley, although they remained close friends. His coming out had surprised everyone, but he hadn't had a date in months.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked, looking down at her. There were creases in his forehead from too much frowning and Pansy decided that it was time to change that. Draco was too young to look as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Pansy smiled at him. "Your future boyfriend."

"Merlin, Pansy, not this again. You're being ridiculous."

"I'm really not, Draco," Pansy said, squeezing his hand. "If you would just listen, I can prove it to you."

Draco groaned. "Pansy, just let it go. I was drunk when I told you and it's nothing more than wishful thinking. It's not going to happen and I already told you why. So do us both a favour--"

"You know you are just lying to yourself, Draco." Pansy wanted to scream with frustration, but she had done that the last time and Draco had left the room rather than talk to her. Instead, she did the exact opposite and gave him a hug, as much as her stomach allowed her to do.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder. "I'm not lying, Pansy," he whispered in her ear. "I just don't need any disappointment in my life right now." 

"Oh, Draco," Pansy didn't say anything else. Perhaps she needed to talk to Potter directly instead of waiting around for Draco to make the first move.

Once the music stopped, Draco walked them over to where people were Flooing home. "It's been a long night and I'm tired. I know you must be too. I'm going to the loo and then we'll go home, okay?"

Pansy nodded. As soon as Draco turned the corner, she made her way back inside the banquet hall and marched over to where Potter was sitting with Granger and Weasley. They stopped talking when she reached their table, looks of confusion written all over their faces.

"Potter, a word."

Potter turned around and frowned when he saw who it was. "Parkinson, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you. It's about Draco," she added when it looked like he was about to decline. 

Whatever question Potter was about to ask was squashed at the mention of Draco's name. Potter quickly rose from his seat, wand at the ready, already scanning the room for trouble. "What's wrong? Did something happen to him? Where is he? Is he hurt?"

"No," Pansy said. "He's in the loo at the moment."

Potter holstered his wand and frowned at her. "If he's not hurt, then why do you need to speak with me?"

This time, Pansy did let out a small scream of frustration. "I would not be wasting my time walking all the way back here, as heavily pregnant as I am, if I did not think it was important, Potter. Don't make me regret this."

Granger, who had remained silent all this time, reached over and squeezed Potter's hand. "I think you should talk to her, Harry."

"If you're sure," Potter said, but he still didn't move.

Granger nodded. "Go on, Harry. Ron was just about to ask me to dance."

"No, I wasn't." Weasley looked like he wanted to say more, but Granger grabbed him by the arm and took them over to the open bar.

Pansy watched them walk away and said, "Do you always ask permission or need their approval to do anything? Granger's just as bossy as she was at Hogwarts."

Potter frowned and opened his mouth, but Pansy cut him off before he could say anything.

"Look, I'm not here to argue, even though that would give me much pleasure." Out of the corner of her eye, Pansy could see that Granger and Weasley were speaking fast and pointing in their direction, not even disguising that they are talking about them. As she looked around the room, she could see that several of the guests are doing the same.

"Follow me," Pansy said. 

Potter glanced around the room as if to find a way to escape.

"For fuck's sake, Potter, I'm not foolish enough to try anything at a Ministry event full of Aurors. I just want to speak to you in private." She walked away from Potter without waiting for a response.

After that outburst, Pansy knew that everyone was probably staring at them. She ignored them, staring straight ahead and focused on making her way outside to the gardens as quickly as possible. Sure, it must have made a strange sight that the one person who was so willing to turn Potter over to the Dark Lord was now wanting to speak with him. If it were anything other than Draco's happiness, then Pansy would not have bothered. 

The cold air was a welcome relief to Pansy as she walked over to the first bench she saw, tucked in a garden full of different coloured tulips. She ignored the pathway in favor of reaching the bench as quick as possible. She almost regretted wearing such high heels as they sank down in the grass with every step and she had to yank them out each time. She knew she looked ridiculous, but at least with a new moon and minimal fairy lighting, no one could see how clumsy she was walking.

Pansy collapsed on the bench and immediately used her wand to Transfigure the shoes into a sensible pair of flats. She sighed as her feet became comfortable and waited for Potter to catch up.

Potter arrived thirty seconds later, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he used his wand to cast Silencing and Heating Charms and the strength of the charms caught Pansy off guard. It felt like Potter's magic was enveloping her entire body, much like a cloak would. If this was what his power felt like when he's doing simple charms, then she would hate to be a suspect he was dueling.

A snippet of conversation with Draco during his early days of Auror training came to Pansy's mind. "He's ridiculously powerful, Pansy, but he doesn't realise it. We could be out on the field all day, using every type of spell available to apprehend a criminal, and return to the Ministry dead tired, but he would have all this energy and immediately be ready for the next assignment. Sometimes Weasley can't keep up with him. He has this powerful magic, but no desire to do anything more than what is right."

That was the moment when Pansy knew that it would be like Hogwarts all over again. Draco was once again becoming obsessed with Harry Potter.

"Err, sorry to interrupt your brooding, but what are we doing out here?" Potter said. He stood, arms crossed, with a curious expression on his face.

"Don't rush me, Potter. First, I want to know what you think about Draco?"

Potter frowned. "Why are you asking me that? You're his best friend."

"Just answer the fucking question."

Potter looked unsure, but he did as he was told. "I respect him a lot. He's a hard-working Auror; a better strategist than Ron, that's for sure. Many Aurors are suspicious of him, at least when they first begin working with him, but he's never done anything to lose my trust. I don't know, Parkinson. He keeps to himself most of the time."

Pansy nodded. That was good to hear. At least Potter did not have any negative things to say about Draco. She could work with that.

"How do you feel about Draco?" Pansy said

"You've already asked me that, Parkinson," Potter said, frowning again.

"No, I asked what you _think_ about him, not what you _feel_? He's fit, isn't he?"

"What?" Potter's voice rose an octave on that one word.

Pansy smirked. Riling Potter up was too much fun. "You heard me. He's got a rather nice arse, don't you think?" Pansy continued speaking when Potter didn't say anything. "Or is that not what attracts your attention? Is it his sharp cheekbones? His naturally red lips? Or the fact that he's got legs for days?"

Potter coughed even harder. "What are you saying?"

"I know you are not deaf, Potter. You're not that sneaky to think you've been getting away with checking out Draco all night. And even before then, isn't that right?"

"That's not--" Potter stammered. 

"Oh, please. Don't even try to deny it. But here's the thing. Let me let you in on a little secret." Pansy lowered her voice so that Potter was forced to lean in to hear her. "You may not notice it, but Draco's looking at your arse too." Pansy laughed at the shocked look on Potter's face. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "It's almost Christmas and I'm feeling charitable."

Potter looked at her in disbelief. "Christmas is in five months."

"Oh, fine," Pansy rolled her eyes. "I love Draco, he's my best friend, soon-to-be godfather once this child decides to make an appearance. But he's not going to make the first move, not if he thinks there's a high chance of rejection. So I'm asking you, as nicely as any Slytherin can ask without being manipulative, to please stop dancing around each other and fucking ask Draco out on a date."

"He'll say no." Potter said immediately. 

"Well, then gather up that stupid Gryffindor courage and do something grand that convinces him that you are not kidding around." She opened her purse and pulled out a pen and parchment and began writing. When she glanced up to ask Potter a question, she saw the surprised look on his face. "Oh, grow up, Potter. Quills are so messy and I'll admit that Muggles have created some amazing things to overcome their lack of magic. Like ecklitricy."

"Electricity," Potter corrects, but smiled at her when she glared at him.

"Whatever. It just means I can watch the telly since I've got nothing better to do."

Potter laughed. "You know I can't picture you watching the telly. Who helped you set it up so that it works even with magic?"

"Draco did, very early on in my pregnancy. I had too many restrictions placed on me by both my mother and Healer and I became bored very fast. One day Draco bought me a telly, set it up, and introduced me to the wonders of reality television." She finished writing on the parchment and handed it to Potter.

"What's this?"

"Here is Draco's address and favourite coffee. You'll need it tomorrow."

"He lives in Muggle London?"

"He moved there a few years ago when he decided he wanted more privacy. There's a lot about Draco you don't know."

"I see that now," Potter said as he folded the slip of parchment and placed it in his pocket. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Pansy shrugged. "Who knows? However, I guarantee it will be worse for you if you fuck this up, Potter."

"Pansy!" A voice called out from behind them. Both turned to see Draco standing at the entrance of the garden, his wand lit up with a _lumos_. 

As soon as he saw them, Draco rushed over to Pansy's side, his steps faltering when he saw who she was with. There was a hint of confusion on Draco's face before it was replaced with a calm, collective look Draco had learned to master at a young age.

"Potter," Draco greeted him, but did not say anything more. Instead, Draco turned his attention to her. "Pansy, I told you to wait, I was only going to be gone for a few minutes. Imagine how worried I was when I returned and I saw that you were gone."

"I'm fine," Pansy said as she stood up and Draco wrapped his arm around her waist to help steady her. "I can take care of myself. I just needed some fresh air, Draco. Potter was kind enough to follow me to make sure that nothing bad happened."

"I see," Draco said, not believing her at all. He nodded at Potter. "Thank you so much for your help, Potter." 

Potter smiled. "You're welcome, Draco. Take care now," he said, walking back toward the banquet hall.

"Stop staring at his arse, Draco," Pansy teased as soon as Potter disappeared from view.

"I am doing no such thing, Pansy," Draco said, but his cheeks were red and he was refusing to look at her.

"Liar!"

"You don't have to believe me, Pansy, but are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough, Draco," Pansy said, tilting her head to kiss Draco on the cheek. "Let's go home. It's no fun here if I have to be sober around all these heroes."

Draco finally cracked a smile. "You do realize that I'm an Auror too, right?"

"True, but you're my best friend first, so I forgive you. Remember that, okay?"

###

Draco woke up to a slight pounding in his head. He quickly Summoned a hangover potion and gulped it down, wincing at the sour taste in his mouth. A breath freshening charm took care of that.

Only then did Draco realise that he could still hear the pounding noise. A _tempus_ charm revealed it was too early to be up on a Sunday morning and he carefully made his way downstairs with his wand clenched tightly in his hand. None of his friends and family had ever knocked on the front door, choosing to Floo over instead.

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door to find Potter standing outside with two cups of coffee levitating next to him. He was wearing a red hoodie, ripped jeans, and scruffy trainers and still Draco found him attractive. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

"Potter, you can't use magic in an area full of Muggles," Draco hissed as he reached out and grabbed the floating cups.

"Er, sorry about that," Potter said with a sheepish grin. "I don't think anyone saw that."

"You better hope not," Draco said, handing Potter back the cups. "What are you doing here? Is there a mission I don't know about?" 

Potter shook his head. "No, I came to bring you coffee," Potter said before he Vanished both cups, "just like Pansy suggested."

Draco was bewildered at Potter's strange behaviour. "Pansy?" 

"Yes, but that's not important right now." Potter took a deep breath before he squared his shoulders and said, "I really hope you don't regret this." 

"Regret? What--" Draco's words were cut off when Potter leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's. Potter's lips were chapped and tasted of cocoa, but Draco didn't care because he was finally kissing Potter. He wrapped his arms around Potter's neck to deepen the kiss and felt a thrill when Potter moaned.

When they pulled apart, Draco was happy to note that Potter had a dazed look on his face and was grinning widely. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that in case you said no."

Draco was still dazed but he had enough sense to repeat, "Say no to what?"

Potter blushed but managed to look at Draco straight in the eyes when he spoke. "A date. With me," he added when it was clear that Draco was still at a loss for words.

"A date with you?" Draco repeated slowly, even though it felt like his heart was beating out of control. 

"Well, yeah. Pansy said that even though you had feelings for me, you would never ask me out because you wouldn't want to be rejected. So here I am, putting my heart out on the line so you don't have to," Potter said in one breath. "In case you hadn't noticed, I like you, too."

"That meddlesome witch!" Draco sighed. The next time he saw Pansy, he was going to murder her. After she had the baby, of course.

Draco turned around and walked back into the house. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Where?" Potter said, still standing outside the doorway.

"To our first date where you cook me breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/98421.html). ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
